Forgotten Memories
by Chinnie Ai
Summary: Rikka's feeling weird after her enemy saves her from certain death... And she's sure he feels the same too. So what happens when weird memories flash across her mind... Of a young boy with such resemblance to Ira? IRA X RIKKA
1. Prologue

**First time writing an Ira x Rikka fic :)**

**Hope you enjoy it~! Dedicated to Lumurin for her awesome Ira x Rikka fics Understanding, Selfishness and Remedy that are so sweet~!**

**Written to celebrate Doki Doki Pretty Cure's ending and hope that Ira x Rikka will always live in our hearts forever 3 3**

* * *

"Hey, who's that kid sitting there and doing nothing?" 8 year old Hishikawa Rikka looked up from her book and stared at the boy her friend, Sakura, was referring to.

He was pretty cute, yet peculiar, with light blue hair and olive eyes. Extremely different. He stood out easily in the already small classroom. He was sitting in his seat, looking bored out of his mind. Rikka knew instantly who this boy was.

"That's Isamu-kun, remember?" said Rikka. Sakura scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

"I don't pay attention to boys." said Sakura. Rikka smiled at her friend's words.

"That's what I expected. Hey, let's introduce ourselves to him. He seems really bored." Sakura furrowed her eyebrows.

"I am NEVER talking to a boy unless he talks to me first. Don't want my reputation of 'The Boy Beater' to drop." she said. Rikka shrugged.

"Okay then." Rikka stood up and walked over to the desk which Isamu was sitting at.

"Hi, Isamu-kun. I'm Hishikawa Rikka, and because I figured I never talked to you before, I would introduce myself to you. I hope we get along." Isamu looked up at the blue-haired girl in confusion.

"'Sup." he said finally, still looking confused. Rikka raised an eyebrow. The boy was a seriously weird kid.

"That's all you're going to say?" she asked. Isamu rolled his eyes and stood up. Rikka had to look up slightly at him.

"Fine. The name's Isamu, 8 years old, nice to meet you." he said, without a tiniest bit of respect. Suddenly, the bell rang, signalizing the next class to begin, breaking off their meeting. Rikka returned to her seat and looked at Isamu, who was twirling his pencil around and looking extremely bored once more.

Weird kid...

6 months had passed since Rikka had met Isamu. They had become friends and a day that they didn't talk would be a rare sight. They were the best of friends, with Sakura as well (she had adapted to talking with boys) of course, and they walked to and from school together everyday. One day in the summer vacations, Isamu called up Rikka.

"Ne, Rikka, would you want to go to the new amusement park?" he asked. Rikka blinked a few times then blushed slightly. Was this kind of a date?

"With Sakura-san too, of course! Don't get me wrong!" he added hastily, as if sensing her thoughts. Rikka smiled.

"Sure. When?" she asked.

"Friday. 11 o'clock sharp, don't keep me waiting!" Rikka stared at the phone she held. It was the first time a boy asked her to go somewhere together, even if it was with Sakura as well.

The noise of the alarm clock woke Rikka. She sat up and stretched, then looked at the clock. It read 10:00 AM. She looked at the calendar and her eyes widened. Today was the day that she, Isamu and Sakura were going to the amusement park! She got dressed quickly, ate a hasty breakfast and headed out.

She arrived at the amusement park quickly and she saw Isamu by the gates, playing around with his phone. When he looked up and saw Rikka, he waved happily. It was the happiest Rikka had ever seen him be. Rikka waved back and ran up to him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Was I late?" she asked, worried. Isamu shook his head.

"Nope, just on time." he said, showing her the time, which was 11 o'clock sharp. Rikka sighed in relief.

"Phew, I thought I was late. Where's Sakura?" she asked. Isamu shook his head.

"Dunno. Didn't come yet." he said. Rikka nodded. They soon saw Sakura's bounding figure and waved.

"Sorry I'm late, Miu just wouldn't stop bugging me." said Sakura. Miu was her younger sister. Rikka smiled.

"Well, let's go!" she said, pulling both Sakura and Isamu inside the amusement park. They explored around until they were tired and came to a café. They sat down and ordered drinks; Rikka ordered a Blue Hawaii special drink, Isamu ordered a Black Sesame dessert and Sakura ordered a strawberry smoothie.

"That was fun!" said Sakura happily. Rikka and Isamu nodded at the same time.

"By the way, Kotomine-kun, did you only want to invite Rikka~? Like, a date~?" asked Sakura slyly. Isamu's eyes widened.

"N-No! It's not like that!" he stammered, blushing. Rikka had her head down, embarrassed.

"Really. Oh well, I gotta go back home. I promised Miu I would help her with her homework. Have fun, you lovebirds~!" she said, walking away. Rikka and Isamu both stared at her slowly walking away figure.

"A-Anyways, do you wanna go to another ride or something later?" asked Isamu, breaking the awkward silence. Rikka nodded, her head still down. She looked up and suddenly saw a huge dark blast of energy coming right at her! She gasped and tried to think of what to do, but the blast of dark energy was too close. She wouldn't have the time to dodge away.

"RIKKA!" That shout brought her back to the present. Her eyes grew wide when she saw that Isamu had ran in front of her and he was hit by the blast! The dark light soon disappeared and Isamu fell to the floor. Rikka was too shocked to say anything. All she could do was watch Isamu lie there, until he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**VIVE LE IRA X RIKKA-NESS! ILS SONT FARFAIT!**

**Hope you've enjoyed this piece! Ciao~!**

**~Chinnie Ai**


	2. Savior & Banishment

**Thanks to all who reviewed - you know who you are :)**

**Chapter one finally up~! Finished this yesterday already, but wanted to wait and see how many people would review haha ;)**

**Trying to keep my author notes short; So continue on reading! :D**

* * *

It was the dream again.

Ira woke with a start, panting. He had had this dream for... Let's see, 5 nights already? He didn't know why he had it or what it meant.

It was of a boy who had a striking resemblance to him, and that girl. The girl who had saved him. They were at an amusement park, laughing and talking. They seemed really close. At this, Ira felt... Jealous? No, that couldn't be.

Frustrated, Ira went to the bowling alley. Although he never scored any (a thing he hated to admit), it sometimes helped calm him down. He threw the bowling ball down the lane, and it rolled into the gutter. Ira grunted and sat down on the couch. What did it mean? The dream... He shook his head. He didn't want to think too much about it. Sighing, he teleported to the human world.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"It's a dark heartbeat!" Raquel's shout woke Rikka from her studying. It was soon the end-of-the-semester tests, so she had to study more. She looked up.

"Let's go, Raquel!" she said, dashing out of the library. Raquel followed. She arrived at the place and saw Mana, Alice, Makoto and Aguri already there, transformed and fighting. She looked at the Jikochu. It was a pencil bag Jikochu, and the one who had summoned it was... Ira?! She felt a tinge of sadness. She had thought the blue-haired boy had understood her words and changed, but no. He hadn't. He was still the sinister Selfish.

"Rikka-chan!" Mana's shout rang in her ears. She looked up and saw a pencil, coming straight at her. She dodged to the left and the pencil slightly grazed her arm before it crashed into the wall behind her.

"Let's go, Raquel!" Raquel turned into her Lovely Commune and Rikka grabbed it.

"Pretty Cure, Love Link!" In a flash of light, Rikka transformed into Cure Diamond.

"The Light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond!" she said, before striking a pose. Ira sneered.

"Finally, Cure Diamond. Now, I shall defeat you once and for all!" he said. "Get her, Jikochu!" The Jikochu charged at her, flinging pencils, rulers and erasers at her. Cure Diamond dodged them with ease. Of course, she wasn't the only one fighting. Cure Heart, Cure Rosetta, Cure Sword and Cure Ace were fighting along, throwing kicks and punches at the Jikochu.

"Ara, you aren't weakening the Pretty Cures at all, Ira." said a voice. Everyone looked up and saw Marmo with another Jikochu.

"Jikochu!" it shouted, before shooting a blast of dark energy straight at Cure Diamond. Ira's eyes widened, and before he knew what he was doing, he flung himself in front of her. Cure Diamond's eyes widened. She was surprised. Why would Ira save her? They belonged to different worlds, and they were enemies!

The others were all surprised as well. Heart, Rosetta, Sword, Ace and Marmo all stood there, eyes widened and gaping. Ira fell to his knees. Even though dark energy made him stronger, it could still harm him. Cure Diamond caught him before he hit the ground, and something clicked in her head. A memory of a blue-haired boy, risking his life to save her from a blast of dark energy flashed through her head. It seemed like something long forgotten... A forgotten memory...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ira opened his eyes and sat up. Where... Was he? He certainly wasn't in his usual hide out. So... Where was he? A face came into view. Ira gaped. It was... Cure Diamond!

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking worried. Ira raised his eyebrows, still confused and surprised.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked, clutching his dizzy head. He tried to stand up, but his head hurt and his vision swirled, so he sat back down.

"Joe-san's shop." said Rikka. Ira looked away.

"Is anyone else here?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You know. Your Pretty Cure friends. Cure Heart, Cure Rosetta, Cure Sword, Cure Ace..." he said, trailing off. Rikka shook her head.

"Nope. I sent them back. I felt you'd be troubled around them." she said, smiling. They both then fell silent, trapped in their thoughts.

Why the hell am I here? Did she move me here? Also, why did I save her at that time? What the hell was I thinking?

Why did he save me before? Didn't he turn bad again? So... Why? I don't understand any of this! Also, what was that memory? This doesn't make sense!

"Why did you save me?" asked Rikka. Ira jumped. That was the question he didn't want to answer most. He sighed.

"I... I don't know." he answered. Rikka nodded slowly, as if trying to understand his statement.

"Well, no matter what the reason was, thank you." said Rikka, smiling. Ira blushed.

"W-Whatever! I should go now!" he said, teleporting away.

Thank you... Cure Diamond...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ira returned to the hide out and Marmo immediately cornered him.

"What were you THINKING, Ira! Why would you save a Pretty Cure? Do you really have a crush on her or something?" she asked, fuming. Ira blushed.

"N-No!" he said defiantly. Marmo grunted.

"King Jikcochu-sama is angry. You would have to see him yourself, Ira." said Pell from the shadows. Ira jumped. King Jikochu. It wasn't something often that you would have to see him, but it sure was something that would scare the hell outta everyone.

"Crap." Ira cursed, and teleported to King Jikochu's place. He immediately bowed down, seeing that King Jikochu wasn't in a nice mood.

"Iiiiira ohhh Iiiiiira, whhhhhhy did you saaaaave that Preeeeeetty Cuuuure?" bellowed King Jikochu. Ira kept his head down.

"I'm very sorry, King Jikochu-sama. This will not happen again." he said.

"Nooooo more chancessss! You are to leeeave ussss an fend for yourselfffff!" said King Jikochu. Right after he finished the sentence, Ira was teleported away, and forbidden to return.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Crap, now I'm screwed." said Ira. He was teleported to the human world, and since he had no place to stay, he was basically left to die. He looked around and saw many places to stay, but they all required a thing called 'money'. Well, apparently he didn't have any of that. He didn't know anyone in this world. He was alone.

Suddenly, the thought of a girl with blue hair flashed through his mind. He shook his head. He couldn't possibly stay with HER. She was a Pretty Cure! But... Considering he was very hungry and tired, he had no choice. He flew to Rikka's house. Ira knew the place, since he had been there before. He flew up to the window of Rikka's room and looked inside. Rikka was staring into a book and jotting down things. Ira knocked. Rikka looked up and her eyes widened.

"...Ira?"

* * *

**A thousand something words; Short, eh? Felt short to me.**

**Coming up next: Where's Ira gonna stay? Wait, with RIKKA?! And what's this about a DATE?!**

**Review please!**

**~Chinnie Ai**


	3. Encounter with Sakura

**YEYYY I FINALLY UPDATED lol xP**

**Yes, I took a long time. :P**

**Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

"...Ira?" asked Rikka. She unlocked the window and opened it. Ira flew in and settled down.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Ira sighed.

"I've been banned because of saving you. And now I got no place to stay." he said. Rikka held her head down.

"...I'm sorry." she said. Ira sighed and sat down on the floor.

"It's not really your fault. They probably hated me even before." he said. Rikka looked up.

"So what are you going to do now?" she asked. Ira shrugged.

"I'll just go find a sewer somewhere, steal some food... Gotta survive anyways." he said. Rikka furrowed her eyebrows. She clearly didn't like that idea.

"Um! You could stay with me, I guess. My mom works until really late in the evening so I don't think it would matter, and my dad's always away." Rikka offered. Ira turned to her.

"...If that's okay with you." he said finally. Rikka smiled.

"Well, since you're going to stay in the human world for some time, why not get introduced to some things?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the heck is this place?" asked Ira. Rikka gasped, shocked.

"You don't know about an ICE CREAM STAND?" she asked. Ira looked annoyed, but shook his head.

"Well, sorry about that." he said angrily, crossing his arms. Rikka smiled.

"One vanilla and... What do you want, Ira?" she asked.

"...Chocolate."

"And one chocolate, thank you very much." she said. Ira, seeing there was finally a table free, went to sit down. Rikka paid, took the ice cream cones and went to sit down as well. She handed the chocolate one to Ira and he took a bite. He was amazed at the flavor.

"Is it good?" asked Rikka, taking a bite of her vanilla ice cream. Ira nodded.

"Yeah. Much better than the stuff we eat back there." he said. Rikka smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." she said. Ira blushed slightly, but said nothing. He soon finished his ice cream and turned to Rikka. He was shocked to find Rikka staring at him with an amused expression on her face.

"W-What?" he asked, blushing. Rikka shook her head, clearly still amused.

"Nothing. It's just that it's the first time I've seen you this happy. Except when you see us all beaten and hurt and all, but still." she said. Ira thought about that. What had made him so happy? Usually ice cream wouldn't make him happy so easily. Or was it because...? He shook his head internally. That can't be. That just can't be. Rikka, seeing that he finished his ice cream, stood up.

"Let's go to our next stop!" she said, pulling a startled Ira along.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So... What's this?" asked Ira, staring up at the tall building. Rikka smiled.

"It's a cinema! It's a place where they show movies that has just be produced." she said. Ira thought about it. He had heard about and seen this place before. He saw many people streaming in and out of it when he was out on the attack. He had always wondered why they looked so happy. Of course, he didn't care much about happiness and love, so the thought was basically useless.

They walked into the cinema and saw that there were 5 movies they were showing now. They were "Love and Youth's Sonata", "The Conjuring", "Frozen", "Hunger Games: Catching Fire" and "Sherlock Holmes".

"Which one do you want to watch?" asked Rikka. Ira shook his head. Rikka thought. She thought the movie "The Conjuring" would suit Ira's taste most, so she bought tickets and they went in.

Ira dug a hand into the bucket of popcorn and ate it. Mm. Salty. He could see clearly that the food in the human world was better. The movie itself was pretty good too. Suspense and horror. Completely fitting his taste. He looked over to Rikka, and saw her flinch every time a scary part came. Even though Rikka seemed strong, she really wasn't that strong, he thought...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, that was a nice movie." commented Ira, stretching. Rikka smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it." she said.

"So. Where are we going next?" asked Ira. Rikka thought.

"Hmm... How about..." she said, stepping outside. Suddenly, she bumped into somebody. She fell down and rubbed her head.

"Rikka-chan?!" someone said. Rikka and Ira both looked up. Ira frowned. Shoulder-length dark purple hair, red ribbon, brown eyes... She reminded Ira of someone else he met before. But who? Rikka's eyes widened.

"Sakura?!" Rikka asked, surprised. She hadn't seen her childhood friend ever since Sakura went to a famous academy for rich girls. Sakura was wearing the uniform of the academy and carrying the school bag, looking very elegant. She looked no longer like the girl who longed to beat boys up.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you, Rikka-chan! How have you been?" she asked. Rikka smiled.

"I'm great! You?" she asked. Sakura laughed.

"Oh, I'm fine! Thank you for asking! I assume you are going to Oogai First Middle School?" she asked. Rikka nodded, slightly confused. What happened to the straightforward and blunt Sakura?

"Do you see anyone suspicious around that may have been following me?" whispered Sakura. Rikka shook her head. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew! Oh my god, I was getting tired of that act. Those bodyguards follow me everywhere! URGH." she said. Rikka smiled. She knew Sakura hadn't changed.

"Oh, who's that?" she asked, just noticing Ira now. Rikka turned around and smiled.

"His name is Ira. He's currently living at my house." she said. Sakura smiled slyly.

"Hmmm...? He sure looks like Kotomine-kun... I'm sure you still like Kotomine-kun~." she said slyly. Rikka was confused. She thought. Kotomine...-kun? Did she know such a person?

"Kotomine...-kun? Who's that?" she asked. Sakura wrinkled her eyebrows.

"Kotomine Isamu. Our best friend since we were 8 years old. He suddenly transferred away 6 months after we first met him, sadly. Don't you remember? Don't tell me you forgot." she said. A memory of a blue haired boy flashed through both Rikka and Ira's minds, but it disappeared quickly.

"Well, I gotta run, see you around!" said Sakura, rushing away. Rikka and Ira both stood where they are, silent and trapped inside their own thoughts.

Kotomine... Isamu?

* * *

**YEYY AND THAT'S IT ;(**

**All that I have so far, anyways -.-**

**R&R~!**

**~Chinnie Ai**


End file.
